


𝙽𝙾 𝚂𝚄𝚁𝙿𝚁𝙸𝚂𝙴 |ＹＯＯ ＫＩＨＹＵＮ|

by UwuSunshineMinho



Series: 𝙽𝙾 𝚂𝚄𝚁𝙿𝚁𝙸𝚂𝙴 [1]
Category: Monsta X (Band), Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:15:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22103194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UwuSunshineMinho/pseuds/UwuSunshineMinho
Summary: |ᴵ ᵂᴼᴺ'ᵀ ᴮᴱ ᴴᴱᴿᴱ ᵀᴼᴹᴼᴿᴿᴼᵂ|"(And I hope.. and I hope..) I've practiced this for hours, gone round and round. And now I think that I've got it all down. And as I say it louder, I love how it sounds. 'Cause I'm not taking the easy way out. Not wrappin' this in ribbons. Shouldn't have to give a reason why.""It's no surprise. I won't be here tomorrow. I can't believe that I stayed 'til today. Yeah you and I will be a tough act to follow. But I know in time we'll find this was no surprise."Maeve Denim, is a 17 year old girl, who is a victim of bullying, and the only one who would save her is her best friend Yoo Kihyun, but one day he just left her alone and she wants to figure out why.
Relationships: Chae Hyungwon/Lee Hoseok | Wonho, Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Maeve & Kihyun
Series: 𝙽𝙾 𝚂𝚄𝚁𝙿𝚁𝙸𝚂𝙴 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1590958
Kudos: 1





	1. 𝙼𝙰𝙴𝚅𝙴'𝚂 𝙿𝚁𝙾𝙵𝙸𝙻𝙴

**𝙼𝙰𝙴𝚅𝙴'𝚂 𝙿𝚁𝙾𝙵𝙸𝙻𝙴**

****

****𝙼𝙰𝙴𝚅𝙴'𝚂 𝙿𝚁𝙾𝙵𝙸𝙻𝙴** **

**=========================================**

**THE BASICS**

**=========================================**

**Name: Maeve Denim-Lee**

**Nicknames: Gullible , Short Maeve**

**Gender: Female**

**Age: 17**

**Birth Date: 09/02/1999**

**Birth Place: Seoul, South Korea**

**Currently Living In: Seoul, South Korea**

**Species: Human**

**Ethnicity / Race: South Korean**

**Astrology Sign: Virgo**

**Chinese Animal / Zodiac Year: Rabbit**

**Blood Type: A-**

**Chinese Element: Wood**

**=========================================**

**FAMILY**

**=========================================**

**Father: Lee Jungseok**

**Age: 48**

**Relationship: Maeve's relationship with her father is really rocky**

**Mother: Darcey Denim**

**Age: 49**

**Relationship: Maeve's relationship with her mother is respectable**

**Brother(s):**

**1\. Lee Jooheon**

**Age: 17 (TWIN)**

**Relationship: Maeve's relationship with her brother is amazing**

**2\. Lee Jungho**

**Age: 13**

**Relationship: Maeve's relationship with her brother is amazing**

**3\. Lee Minho**

**Age: 15**

**Relationship: They get along most of the time**

**Sister(s):**

**1\. Ariana Denim Lee**

**Age: 20**

**Relationship: Maeve's relationship with her sister is non existent**

**=========================================**

**FRIENDS:**

**=========================================**

**1\. Yoo Kihyun**

**Age: 17**

**Relationship: They are inseparable**

**2\. Lee Minho**

**Age: 15**

**Relationship: They get along most of the time**

**3\. Han Jisung**

**Age: 14**

**Relationship: They are inseparable**

**=========================================**

**PHYSICAL FEATURES:**

**=========================================**

**Height: 4'11 (149 cm)**

**Weight: 104 (47 kg)**

**Frame / Build: Average**

**Hair length: Long**

**Hair color: Dark Blue (NATURALLY BROWN)**

**Eye shape: Round**

**Eye color: Blue**

**Complexion: Fair**

**Face size (broad, narrow, etc.): Broad**

**Tattoo(s): A flower on her collarbone**

**Scar(s): A scar on eyebrow after getting bit by a dog**

**=========================================**

**INTERESTS**

**=========================================**

**Favorite Food(s): Pizza, Ramen**

**Favorite Sport(s): Basketball**

**Favorite Book(s): The Maze Runner**

**Favorite Show(s): Goblin, Walking Dead**

**Favorite Music: Kpop and Rock**

**Favorite Color(s): Black, Dark Blue, and Burgundy**

**Clothing Style / Preferences: T-Shirt, ripped skinny jeans, and converse**

**Hobbies: Writing, Singing, and Dancing**

**Role Model(s): Her mom**

**Likes: Friendly people**

**Dislikes: Mean people**

**=========================================**

**PERSONALITY**

**=========================================**

**Good Qualities / Trait(s): Positive, Smart**

**Vices / Negative Trait(s): Naive, Gullible**

**Strengths: She is in great physical shape**

**Weaknesses: She believes everything too quickly**

**Habits / Idiosyncrasies / Quirks: Biting her nails**

**Phobia / Fears: Being alone**

**Loves: Her best friend, Kihyun**

**Hates: Bullies**

**PROTECTORS**

**[✔] Defender (ISFJ) – Puts the needs of others before themselves, to a point where they tend to give more than they receive. Quiet and conscientious. Modest and tends to be a spectator. They do what is expected of them without attracting attention to themselves. Sensitive to the feelings of others, and has a very good memory, especially when it comes to observing other people. Can be easily hurt. Very painstaking when it comes to detail.**

**=========================================**

**HISTORY**

**=========================================**

**1\. Describe the character's childhood.**

**Maeve's dad walked out on her family when she was only 2 years old, her dad taking her older sister**

**2\. Name the good incidents that have happened in the character's life. How has this shaped his personality?**

**Maeve met her best friend Yoo Kihyun in middle school, and that made her personality bigger as she tried to give him everything and anything**

**3\. Name bad experiences that have happened in the character's life. How has this shaped his personality?**

**She gets bullied for being so gullible and naive so she tries to do the most without attracting attention to her.**

**4\. What is the character doing when first introduced? What are her goals at this point?**

**Maeve is watching her best friend Yoo Kihyun play basketball, when she is introduced. Her goals at this point is to figure out why Kihyun left her alone.**

**4a. Do these goals change at any point in the story?**

**No these goals do not change**

**=========================================**

**STORY DEVELOPMENT:**

**=========================================**

**[✔] Child (Orphan, Wounded, Magical/Innocent, Nature, Divine, Puer/Puella Eternis, or Eternal Boy/Girl)**

**[✔] Companion (Friend, Sidekick, Right Arm, Consort)**

**[✔] Lover**

**[✔] Rescuer**

**[✔] Student / Scholar (Disciple, Devotee, Follower, Apprentice)**

**[✔] Victim**

**1\. What are the motivations for the character's actions?**

**The motivations for her actions is Kihyun.**

**2\. What are the character's goals / ambition / dreams?**

**Maeve's ambition is to become a writer, and to be taken seriously**

**3\. What external conflicts would you wish for the character to overcome?**

**Maeve and Kihyun's broken friendship**

**3a. What are the obstacles in the character's path that might make this difficult?**

**The bullying will make this difficult for Maeve**

**4\. What inner conflicts would you wish for the character to overcome?**

**Maeve's anxiety and depression**

**4a. What are the obstacles in the character's path that might make this difficult?**

**The bullying will make this difficult for Maeve**


	2. 𝙺𝙸𝙷𝚈𝚄𝙽'𝚂 𝙿𝚁𝙾𝙵𝙸𝙻𝙴

****_𝙺𝙸𝙷𝚈𝚄𝙽'𝚂 𝙿𝚁𝙾𝙵𝙸𝙻𝙴  
_ ** **

****

**_𝙺𝙸𝙷𝚈𝚄𝙽'𝚂 𝙿𝚁𝙾𝙵𝙸𝙻𝙴  
_ **

**_=========================================_ **

**_THE BASICS_ **

**_=========================================_ **

**_Name: Yoo Kihyun_ **

**_Nicknames: Hamster, Babyshark_ **

**Gender: Male**

**_Age: 17_ **

**_Birth Date: 11/22/1999_ **

**_Birth Place: Goyang-si, South Korea_ **

**_Currently Living In: Seoul, South Korea_ **

**_Species: Human_ **

**_Ethnicity / Race: South Korean_ **

**_Astrology Sign: Scorpio/Sagittarius cusp_ **

**_Chinese Animal / Zodiac Year: Rabbit_ **

**_Blood Type: B_ **

**_Chinese Element: Wood_ **

**_=========================================_ **

**_FAMILY_ **

**_=========================================_ **

**_Father: Yoo Kihyuk_ **

**_Age: 49_ **

**_Relationship: Kihyun idolizes him_ **

**_Mother: Yoo Jina (née Kim)_ **

**_Age: Died in 2004 age 30 (Would have been 44)_ **

**_Cause Of Death: Cancer_ **

**_Relationship: Kihyun idolizes her_ **

**_Brother(s):_ **

**_1\. Yoo Jino_ **

**Age: 22**

_**Relationship: They don't get along well** _

_**2\. Yoo Minhyun (Adoptive brother)** _

_**Age: 14** _

_**Relationship: They are inseparable** _

_**Sister(s):** _

_**1\. Yoo Jana** _

_**Age: 19** _

_**Relationship: He idolizes her** _

_**2\. Yoo Jena** _

_**Age: 19** _

_**Relationship: They don't get along well** _

_**=========================================** _

**FRIENDS:**

**_=========================================_ **

**_1\. Maeve Denim Lee_ **

**_Age: 17_ ** **  
**

**_Relationship: They are inseparable_ **

_**2\. Son Hyunwoo (Shownu)** _

**_Age: 18_ **

**_Relationship: They have a fiery relationship_ **

**_3\. Lee Hoseok (Wonho)_ **

**_Age: 18_ **

**_Relationship: They have a fiery relationship_ **

**_4\. Lee Minhyuk_ **

**_Age: 17_ **

**_Relationship: They are inseparable_ **

**_5\. Chae Hyungwon_ **

**_Age: 16_ **

**_Relationship: They get along most of the time_ **

**_6\. Lee Jooheon_ **

**_Age: 17_ **

**_Relationship: They have a fiery relationship_ **

**_7\. Im Changkyun_ **

**_Age: 15_ **

**_Relationship: They are inseparable_ **

_**=========================================**  
_

**_PHYSICAL FEATURES:_ **

**_=========================================_ **

**_Height: 5'9 (175 cm)_ **

**_Weight: 139 (63 kg)_ **

**_Frame / Build: Fine built_ **

**_Hair length: Short_ **

**_Hair color: Brown (BLACK NATURALLY)_ **

**_Eye color: Brown_ **

**_Complexion: Fair skin_ **

**_Face size (broad, narrow, etc.): Broad_ **

**_Other notable accessories: Glasses_ **

**_Any other identifying mark(s): Moles on his face_ **

**_=========================================_ **

**_INTERESTS_ **

**_=========================================_ **

**_Favorite Food(s): Chicken_ **

**_Favorite Sport(s): Basketball_ **

**_Favorite Show(s): Stranger Things_ **

**_Favorite Music: Rock_ **

**_Favorite Color(s): Blue_ **

**_Clothing Style / Preferences: Casual_ **

**_Hobbies: Singing, Dancing, Cooking_ **

**_Role Model(s): His Mom_ **

**_Likes: Helping out others_ **

**_Dislikes: Nagging people_ **

**_=========================================_ **

**_PERSONALITY_ **

**_=========================================_ **

_**Good Qualities / Trait(s): Lovable, Bright** _

**_Vices / Negative Trait(s): Selfish, Cowardly_ **

**Strengths: Taking care of others**

**_Weaknesses: Helping others when they are in trouble, Getting stressed easily_ **

**_Habits / Idiosyncrasies / Quirks: Speaking English at random_ **

**_Loves: His friends_ **

**_Hates: His friends nagging_ **

**_VISIONARIES_ **

**_[✔] Confidant (INFJ) – Intensely private and committed to their beliefs. Highly intuitive, empathetic and dedicated listeners. Quietly forceful and sensitive. The rarest personality type, especially with males. Focused on fantasy more than reality. Fears doing the wrong thing. Tend to work quietly behind the scenes and influence people than be leaders. Persevering, especially when it comes to doing the right thing. Very individualistic, rather than leading or following, but can work with groups to accomplish a goal._ **

**_=========================================_ **

**_HISTORY_ **

**_=========================================_ **

**_1\. Describe the character's childhood._ **

**_Kihyun had a good childhood, but when he was 5 his mom sadly died of cancer so he was left with his father, his two brothers and two sisters._ **

**_2\. Name the good incidents that have happened in the character's life. How has this shaped his personality?_ **

**_The good incidents that happened in his life, is when Kihyun met Maeve, as he moved to Seoul when he was only 10 years old. It shaped his personality, because he likes to help her out._ **

**_3\. Name bad experiences that have happened in the character's life. How has this shaped his personality?_ **

**_The bad experiences that happened in his life, is when Kihyun's mom had died. It shaped his personality, because if he doesn't put himself before others, then they wouldn't leave him._ **

**_4\. What is the character doing when first introduced? What are his goals at this point?_ **

**_Kihyun is playing basketball when he is first introduced in the story and he has no particular goals at the moment_ **

**_4a. Do these goals change at any point in the story?_ **

**_Yes, his goals change, as he wants to let go of his selfish and cowardly personality and get Maeve back._ **

**_=========================================_ **

**_STORY DEVELOPMENT:_ **

**_=========================================_ **

**_[✔] Bully (Coward)_ **

**_[🗸] Hero/Heroine (see also Knight, Warrior)_ **

**_[🗸] Lover_ **

**_[✓] Rescuer_ **

**_[✔] Student / Scholar (Disciple, Devotee, Follower, Apprentice)_ **

**_1\. What are the motivations for the character's actions?_ **

**_The motivations for his actions is his mom and his friends, but a little bit of himself._ **

**_2\. What are the character's goals / ambition / dreams?_ **

**_Kihyun's dream is to become a singer, as he had a really good voice, which has been told by his friends and family._ **

**_3\. What external conflicts would you wish for the character to overcome?_ **

**_His external conflict that Kihyun wants to overcome is his and Maeve's broken friendship_ **

**_3a. What are the obstacles in the character's path that might make this difficult?_ **

**_The obstacles in his path that might make it difficult, is a boy falling in love with Maeve._ **

**_4\. What inner conflicts would you wish for the character to overcome?_ **

**_Kihyun's inner conflicts that he wants to overcome is his selfish and cowardly personality._ **

**_4a. What are the obstacles in the character's path that might make this difficult?_ **

**_The obstacles that might make this path difficult is him seeing Maeve being bullied._ **


	3. 𝙿𝙻𝙰𝚈𝙻𝙸𝚂𝚃

**𝙿𝙻𝙰𝚈𝙻𝙸𝚂𝚃**

***PLAYLIST***

**1: No Surprise: Daughtry  
** **"It's no surprise I won't be here tomorrow."**

**2: Breakdown: Daughtry  
** **"Keep it together now. It's not the time to break"**

**3: Traitor: Daughtry  
** **"You put a knife out in my back."**

**4: Losing My Mind: Daughtry  
** **"You got me losing my mind."**

**5: White Flag: Daughtry  
** **"You know we all got a lot to lose."**

**6: Ghost Of You: 5 Seconds Of Summer  
** **"If I can dream long enough. You'd tell me I'd be just fine. I'll be just fine."**

**7: Monster Among Men: 5 Seconds Of Summer  
** **"It's time for me to admit that I'm an asshole."**

**8: More: 5 Seconds Of Summer  
** **"Why do we feel alone?"**

**9: Jet Black Heart: 5 Seconds Of Summer  
** **"The blood in my veins is made up of mistakes."**

**10: Carry On: 5 Seconds Of Summer  
** **"You know it's gonna get better."**

**11: Story Of Another Us: 5 Seconds Of Summer  
** **"I got a long term plan with short term fixes and a wasted heart that just eclipses."**

**12: Broken Home: 5 Seconds Of Summer  
** **"The fault, the blame, the pain's still there."**

**13: Amnesia: 5 Seconds Of Summer  
** **"'Cause I'm not fine at all."**

**14: Want You Back: 5 Seconds Of Summer  
** **"You know even when I say I moved on. You know even though I know that you're gone. All I think about is where I went wrong."**

**15: Teeth: 5 Seconds Of Summer  
** **"Some days, you're the best thing in my life."**

**16: Call Your Name: Daughtry  
** **"Love is meant to be forever, now or never seems to discard."**

**17: Back In Time: Daughtry  
** **"Take me back to the days of gold."**

**18: Rescue Me: Daughtry  
** **"It's always hard to breathe."**

**19: Everytime You Turn Around: Daughtry  
** **"I know you're standing there waiting for me."**

**20: Maybe We're Already Gone: Daughtry  
** **"We'll make it through. Yeah, there's nothing else that we can do."**

**21: We're Not Gonna Fall: Daughtry  
** **"Never gonna break down."**

**21: Renegade: Daughtry  
** **"Don't you want to feel like a rebel renegade on the run?"**

**22: Crawling Back To You: Daughtry  
** **"And it's too late now to put out the fire tables turned."**

**23: Invisible: 5 Seconds Of Summer  
** **"No one sees me. I fade away. Lost inside a memory of someone's life."**

**24: Deep End: Daughtry  
** **"I want you by my side."**

**25: All These Lives: Daughtry  
** **"Deep inside, my heart is breaking."**

**26: Life After You: Daughtry  
** **"Last time we talked, the night that I walked. Burns like an iron in the back of my mind."**

**27: Open Up Your Eyes: Daughtry  
** **"And she was left there holding on to their tomorrow."**

**28: Death Of Me: Daughtry  
** **"Keeping my heart in check, from feeling anything but my own apathy."**

**29: Gravity: Daughtry  
** **"When I scream out, I'm craving gravity."**

**30: What About Now: Daughtry  
** **"There is nothing to fear. For I am right beside you. For all my life, I am yours."** **  
**


	4. 『1』『:』 『W』『h』『a』『t』 『D』『o』 『W』『e』 『D』『o』『?』

**『1』『:』 『W』『h』『a』『t』 『D』『o』 『W』『e』 『D』『o』『?』**

**Maeve’s P.O.V  
**

**Hmmm, decisions, decisions. What should I eat for lunch? Ughhh Maeve you pig you need to stop thinking about food! I watched my best friend Kihyun shoot the basketball into the hoop - nearly missing it, might I add but he still got it in either way. “Maeve, you’re spacing out again.” I hear my brother, Minho tell me and I look over at him with this glare**

**“Why do you always do that?” I ask him and he was confused**

**“Do what?” He asked me and I rolled my eyes**

**“You’re annoying.” I tell Minho and he smiled and wrapped his arm around me**

**“And you’re ugly.” Minho told me and I push his arm off of me and I see Kihyun walk over to me and he looked amused**

**“Maeve, is he bothering you?” Kihyun asked me and I felt my heart beat fast and I nodded “Minho, be a nice brother and leave your sister alone.” Kihyun told Minho and Minho rolled his eyes and he looked over at me**

**“You got him wrapped around your little finger.” Minho told me and I scoffed**

**“At least I don’t buy him food every time he’s hungry, like you do a certain squirrel boy named Han Jisung.” I tell him and his face turned pink and his face scrunched up, angry and I laughed**

**“You’re evil.” He told me and he walked off and I look back over at Kihyun**

**“He’s a weird one.” Kihyun told me and I laughed and nodded and we began to walk off of the court**

**“He’s more weird than Jooheon.” I tell him and Kihyun nodded and laughed**

**“Did you dye your hair?” Kihyun asked me as he took my hat off of my head and I groaned**

**“Yes. I did. Now give me back my hat.” I say trying to reach for my hat and he raised it above my head… ugh, damn you, Yoo Kihyun. “Come on, Kihyun!” I exclaimed, trying to jump for my hat and he was laughing. Kihyun loves to use my short height for an advantage, but luckily so do I. I jumped in his arms wrapping my legs around his waist, and I grabbed my hat, and I jumped back down on the ground, and he looked at me surprised**

**“Cheater!” Kihyun exclaimed and I smiled sarcastically**

**\-------**

**I was busy taking stuff out of my lockers, and I see someone walk over to me “Hey, Maeve, did you know that Chaehee is pregnant?” The girl asked me and I looked at her with wide eyes**

**“Really?” I ask surprised and she started laughing**

**“No, dumbass.” She says and she walked off leaving me shocked and I sighed and I slammed my locker shut . That’s the third time this has happened today. Someone telling me something, but it turns out to not be true at all ugh , I hate how gullible I am! That’s literally my nickname at this fucking school!**

**“Did they do it again?” I hear Kihyun ask me and I sighed and pouted and I nodded “When will they ever learn that it’s not funny?” Kihyun asked and I shrugged “Come on, Maeve, let’s go to class.” Kihyun told me and I nodded and I began walking with him over to our class.**

**\-------**

**_Kihyun’s P.O.V_ **

**_I was just playing some basketball with some boys, and all of a sudden they just held on to the basketball and they looked at me. Oh my god, are they gonna beat me up? “So, Kihyun, we heard you’re best friends with Maeve Lee.” One of them told me and I nodded confused_ **

**_“Uh, yeah, she’s my best friend.” I tell him and the other guy chuckled_ **

**“Well, leave her.” He told me and I widened my eyes**

**_“What? Why?” I ask him_ **

**_“Because, all she does is drag you down. She doesn’t have a good reputation, you know that. I mean, come on her nickname is literally ‘Gullible’!” The guy told me and I sighed and I looked down at the ground_ **

**_“Do you really want to save her all the time, and bring down your reputation?” The other guy told me and I sighed, they’re right... I’m sorry Maeve._ **

**\-------**

**Maeve’s P.O.V**

**It was the last class of the day, and I was excited to finally go home, because today has been shit, honestly. I walk out of the classroom, with Jooheon by my side, and he was on the phone with someone, probably his boyfriend, Changkyun, and I saw Kihyun walk out of his last class, and me and Jooheon ran over to him, “Kihyun, you want to walk home together with me, Minho, and Jooheon?” I ask Kihyun and Kihyun sighed**

**“Not today, Maeve.” Kihyun told me and I was confused and shocked. Kihyun always walks home with me. Even when he has a big major thing to do, he always walks home with me.**

**“B-but, you always walk home with me.” I say to him and he sighed and he sounded agitated**

**“I’m not gonna walk home with you, Maeve, don’t you get it?” He asked me and I was even more confused**

**“I don’t understand.” I said innocently “Did I do something wrong?” I ask him and he glared at me**

**“You’re so naive, Maeve. It’s so annoying.” Kihyun told me and he walked away from me and I was left shocked by his words. I felt the tears well up in my crystal blue eyes**

**“What the hell, was that?” Jooheon asked as he got off his phone, and I sigh shakily and I looked over at Jooheon and he looked at me confused and I shook my head**

**“Can we find Minho and go home?” I ask him and he nodded and put his hand in mine and we started to walk out of the school to find Minho. I don’t know what the hell went through Kihyun’s head, but I’m not just gonna stick around and not find out. What happened? What did I do?**

**A/N**

**Here’s chapter 1 of my new series No Surprise!!**

**This is gonna be like the biggest project that I’ve ever wrote!! 30 chapters my guys!!**

**30!!**

**But anyway this story will include angst, fluff, depression, and anxiety, you know what’s always in my stories!!**

**DON’T BE A SILENT READER, SHARE YOUR THOUGHTS!!!**

**[RAELEE]**


	5. 『2』『:』 『B』『r』『e』『a』『k』『i』『n』『g』 『N』『e』『w』『s』『!』

**『2』『:』 『B』『r』『e』『a』『k』『i』『n』『g』 『N』『e』『w』『s』『!』**

**Maeve’s P.O.V**

***Next Day***

**I walk down the stairs to see my two brothers and my mother sitting at the table eating breakfast. You might be wondering, where’s your father? Well three years before me and Jooheon was born, my parents had a daughter, and her name was Ariana but when me and Jooheon were only two years old, he had walked out taking Ariana with him, so I don’t have a relationship with my sister. My mother also had this boyfriend two years after Dad left, that’s how Minho and my youngest brother Jungho was born, but of course they didn’t work out, and my mom has been taking care of us 4, and to be honest I respect her. “Maeve, has Jungho gotten up?” Mom asked me and I shook my head**

**“I went and checked up on him, and he’s running a fever.” I say to mom and she sighed and nodded**

**“Alright, thank you for telling me.” Mom says and I nodded and I looked up at the clock and I saw it was 7:00 am**

**“Crap, we gotta go!” I exclaimed and Jooheon and Minho jumped up and we grabbed our stuff and we gave mom a kiss on the cheek goodbye, and we made our way out of the house, and I saw Kihyun and Minhyun walk out of their house, I see Minhyun tap Kihyun’s arm and he pointed out to me, and Kihyun looked over at me and he looked back at Minhyun and shook his head, and they continued to walk, and I just felt my heart just drop down to my stomach… what did I do?**

**\-------**

**I walked over to the school building, with my hood up, so no one messes with me, but it doesn’t work, because of my short height. Being 4’11 is so annoying. I felt myself being tripped, and I fell to the ground, kneecaps hitting the concrete, hands getting scraped “Oops, sorry, Short Maeve.” I heard the person say, the voice sounded familiar, but I couldn’t make it out, as this moment, as I felt pain in my knees and my hands. I then felt myself being pulled up and I felt myself get happy, because I knew Kihyun would always help me when I get pushed around, but when I look over, I felt myself get disappointed. It wasn’t Kihyun. It was Hyunwoo.**

**“Are you okay?” Hyunwoo asked me and I sighed and I nodded**

**“Yeah, thanks, Hyunwoo.” I tell him and he nodded and he walked off and I sighed softly and I looked at my hands and the scrapes had started to bleed slightly… great, and I could feel my knees start to bleed as well. “Another day, more scrapes and bruises.” I mutter and I started to make my way inside the building, bearing the pain… I guess I’m used to it, which is not a good sign.**

**\-------**

**_Kihyun’s P.O.V_ **

**_*Lunch*_ **

**_“Did you trip her?” Hyunwoo asked me the first thing, when I showed up to the basketball court, and I was confused_ **

**_“Who?” I ask, because I was really confused about who I would trip_ **

**_“Don’t blame dumb, Kihyun. Maeve Denim Lee.” Hyunwoo says to me irritated and I gulp down my saliva and I looked down at the ground... how did he know that was me? “You’re an asshole, that’s your best friend!” Hyunwoo exclaimed_ **

**_“She drags me down.” I say to him_ **

**_“I drag you down?” I hear the voice that I didn’t want to hear at all... Maeve. I felt my body tense up, as I scrunch my face up. I turned around to see her, and she looked shocked, surprised, sad, and angry at the same time. Oh god, I’m in deep shit._ **

**Maeve’s P.O.V**

**I was gonna make my way to the basketball court, and I saw that Kihyun and Hyunwoo were there “Did you trip her?” Hyunwoo asked Kihyun and I was confused, because I know for a fact that Kihyun wouldn’t trip me… I’m his best friend.**

**“Who?” Kihyun asked Hyunwoo confused**

**“Don’t blame dumb, Kihyun. Maeve Denim Lee.” Hyunwoo says to Kihyun irritated and Kihyun was silent for a few seconds, that made my heart break “You’re an asshole, that’s your best friend!” Hyunwoo exclaimed**

**“She drags me down.” Kihyun says, and I was shocked. What?**

**“I drag you down?” I ask him and I saw how his body tense up and he turned around to face me. “What the hell do you mean, I drag you down?!” I exclaimed and he sighed**

**“You don’t have a good reputation, and being friends with you would hurt mine.” Kihyun told me**

**“What reputation do you have Kihyun?!” I yell at him and I saw people were coming over to us because of how loud I yelled**

**“You know, the reputation of me not being gullible, naive, and I’m for sure not bullied.” Kihyun told me and I was shocked by what is coming out of his mouth**

**“Why did you become friends with me if you felt like that? Why, Kihyun?” I ask him and he sighed irritated**

**“I don’t know. I only did it because I took pity on you, because of your story.” Kihyun told me and that drew the line**

**“You took pity on my friend who commited suicide? You fucking asshole!” I yelled and he rolled his eyes**

**“Are you done yet? You’re causing a scene.” Kihyun told me and I clench my fists, trying so hard not to punch him across the face “To be honest, I regret ever being friends with you, I wish I had never met you at all .” Kihyun told me and I gasped softly, and I feel the tears well up in my eyes, and it took so much in me, to not break down right then and there**

**“Breaking News: Best friends Gullible Maeve Denim Lee and Yoo Kihyun might’ve just ended their friendship right here in the basketball courts!” I hear someone say and I look over to see people recording this, and I saw Jooheon and Minho, with their boyfriends, Jisung and Changkyun staring at me with guilty eyes and the look of sympathy was on their faces. I felt the tears leave my eyes and roll down my face and I sighed shakily**

**“Goodbye, Yoo Kihyun, you fucking coward.” I say and I walked away from the scene hearing the remarks of the crowd, and hearing Jooheon and Minho yelling at them to quit filming and to put their phones down. I can’t believe I just lost my best friend.**

_**Kihyun’s P.O.V**   
****_

__

_***A COUPLE OF MINUTES BEFORE*** _

**_“What the hell do you mean, I drag you down?!” She exclaimed, here comes the hard part_ **

**_“You don’t have a good reputation, and being friends with you would hurt mine.” I told her, and she looked confused on what I had just said to her_ **

**_“What reputation do you have Kihyun?!” She yelled at me, and there were people starting to walk over to us from how loud she had yelled... oh boy, here we go, she’s causing a scene._ **

**_“You know, the reputation of me not being gullible, naive, and I’m for sure not bullied.” I tell her and she looked shocked about what I was saying to her, and to be honest so was I_ **

**_“Why did you become friends with me if you felt like that? Why, Kihyun?” She asked me and that was the big question and I sighed irritated_ **

**_“I don’t know. I only did it because I took pity on you, because of your story.” I tell her and she looked at me pissed_ **

**_“You took pity on my friend who commited suicide? You fucking asshole!” She yelled and I rolled my eyes_ **

**_“Are you done yet? You’re causing a scene.” I tell her and I saw she clenched her fists and she looked like she wanted to punch me in the face, and I would punch me in the face if I was her “To be honest, I regret ever being friends with you, I wish I had never met you at all .” I tell her and her eyes filled up with tears, as she unclenched her fists_ **

**_“Breaking News: Best friends Gullible Maeve Denim Lee and Yoo Kihyun might’ve just ended their friendship right here in the basketball courts!” A person says and she looked over and so did I to see people recording what was going down. I also saw my friends and Maeve’s brothers watching this as well, I really hope Jooheon doesn’t kill me. Maeve looked back over to me, with tears rolling down her face and she sighed shakily_ **

**_“Goodbye, Yoo Kihyun. You fucking coward.” She told me and walked off, and that left me shocked_ **

**_“Wow she was crying!” A person yelled_ **

**_“Oh my god, she’s such a bitch!” Another person yelled, and that caused Jooheon and Minho to take control_ **

**_“Hey turn the cameras off!” Jooheon yelled_ **

**_“Put your phones down before I break every single one of them!” Minho yelled and that caused them to put them down, and I looked over to my friends and they sighed and shook their heads... shit!_ **

**Maeve’s P.O.V**

**I sit in my bedroom, just writing random journal entries, since I haven’t been caught up for a week, and it’s a good thing I know what I did last week. But it really hurt to write down what happened at the end of school yesterday and during lunch today. I see Jooheon, Minho, and a sickly Jungho walk in my room “Are you okay?” Jooheon asked me and I sighed and shook my head ‘no’**

**“Not really.” I say to him and they all went over to me and sat next to me, and hugged me tightly, so tight to the point where I couldn’t breathe a little.**

**“You don’t need that asshole, when you have us.” Jungho told me and I chuckled, he’s always cursing up a storm, he even does it in front of mom but she doesn’t do anything, because she was Jungho’s age when she started cursing.**

**“Even though that may be true. I want to figure out why Kihyun just randomly stopped wanting to be my friend, and how he started to act that way.” I say to Jungho and they all sighed**

**“You’re so stubborn, Maeve.” Minho told me and I laughed and nodded, I will figure out what made Kihyun like this, even though it might hurt me more, I really don’t care, I’ll figure it out, as long as it takes.**

**A/N**

**Here’s chapter 2!!!**

**I will put Kihyun’s point of view in every chapter, which I’ve never done before, so I hope you enjoy that!!**

**So Kihyun and Maeve broke off their friendship… and Kihyun is acting like an asshole… ughh and I thought writing that into Miss You was irritating!**

**DON’T BE A SILENT READER, SHARE YOUR THOUGHTS!!!**

**[RAELEE]**


	6. 『3』『:』 『Y』『i』『k』『e』『s』

**『3』『:』 『Y』『i』『k』『e』『s』**

**Maeve’s P.O.V**

**That fight from yesterday with me and Kihyun, is literally blowing up all over social media, like Twitter, Instagram, and Snapchat. Great, like I need more reasons to be bullied! I hate being in the spotlight, it makes my anxiety flare up. I probably should’ve taken my anxiety meds today before I left my house. I was walking to school with my Starbucks coffee, - that I don’t even like, by the way, with my earbuds in my ears, playing some random rock music, and I feel someone bump into me, and I looked up to see… Kihyun. Wow, this is awkward. All we do is just stare at each other, and then we walked into another direction “Yikes.” I hear a voice say and I turned around to see Kim Chanhee, but he goes by Chris**

**“What do you mean by that?” I ask him and he sighed**

**“I mean before yesterday, you two were inseparable, and nothing could break you apart.” He told me and I sighed**

**“Well some people change, and some friendships fall apart.” I told him and he frowned**

**“I wish it wasn’t like that though, it’s hard for me to have friends, because people don't think I’m good enough to have friends.” He says and I look over at him**

**“Are you telling the truth, or are messing with me?” I ask him and he sighed**

**“Yes, I’m telling you the truth.” Chris told me and I nodded**

**_Kihyun’s P.O.V_ **

**_I was making way in the school, just minding my own business, and I feel myself bump into someone, and I look down at the person who I bumped into, and it was Maeve. Oh god, oh god, oh god. She looked like a wreck. Her eyes were bloodshot and puffy, making her blue eyes stand out more. She was wearing a grey knit sweater, some shorts, that show off her bruised and scraped kneecaps, I saw she had her earbuds in, and I heard the loud rock music playing, from her earbuds. She just looked like a whole mess. I wonder if she didn’t take her anxiety meds before she came to school. I mean, she even has a Starbucks coffee, and she hates Starbucks, she doesn’t even like coffee. We stared at each other for a couple of seconds, and we walked off into a different direction. “Yikes.” I hear a voice and I looked over to see Minhyuk_ **

**_“What do you want Minhyuk?” I ask him and he held up his hands in surrender_ **

**_“It just surprises me how fast a friendship can fall apart, I mean two days ago you guys were laughing and smiling, what happened?” Minhyuk asked me and I sighed_ **

**_“People change and friendships fall apart.” I told Minhyuk and he rolled his eyes_ **

_**“Yeah, I know that, shortstack. But, to tell her that you regret meeting and becoming friends with her, saying you stuck with her, because you pitied her because of her best friend comitting suicide, is pretty fucked up, if you ask me.” Minhyuk told me and I sighed** _

**_“I’m going now, Minhyuk.” I say and I began to walk away from Minhyuk and as I was walking I saw Maeve and this guy named Chanhee or Chris, talking to each other, and she was smiling while talking to him and I sighed softly... I guess she already moved on. Wait- why do I care? I’m the one who hurt her, I shouldn’t care... I shouldn’t. Right?_ **

**Maeve’s P.O.V**

**I drink the last drop of the disgusting coffee and I throw it in the trash, and shudder from the bitter taste “I take it you don’t like coffee.” I heard Chris tell me and I laughed and nodded**

**“I despise it.” I tell him and he looked fake offended with his hand up to his chest**

**“I don’t think we can be friends.” Chris told me joking because he started laughing right afterwards and I laughed softly “Oh, was that a laugh?” He asked and I smiled looking down at the ground “Is that a smile?” He asked trying to look at me and I rolled my eyes**

**“You’re annoying.” I say to him with a smile and he smiled**

**“I love you too.” He told me and I laughed**

**“I’m going now, Chris.” I tell him and he nodded**

**“Alright, see you later.” He says and I nodded and I walked into the class, and I make my way to my seat in the back of the class. The good thing about not sitting next to Kihyun, is about his terrible eyesight. I mean, he has glasses, but does he wear them? Nope. He wears them when it’s convenient, or if he's feeling good about himself so he can wear the glasses, or if he just runs out of contacts. I mean, what is the point of getting glasses, if you’re just gonna wear contacts. Ugh, why am I getting so angry over this. I saw more people start to fill up the class, and then the teacher walks in, and I groan slightly… let’s just get this day over with. I began to write the warm up that was up on the board, and I hear the teacher begin to talk.**

**“Okay, so you know every month we change seats, so you guys can get to know each other, and we’re still going to do that.” She says and that caused everyone to groan except for me, because I didn’t care, no one sits next to me anyway. “Alright, front row first two seats, Maeve and Kihyun.” She says and I literally feel my pencil snap in half beneath my fingers… what the fuck! The whole class turned silent and everyone looked at the both of us**

**“Umm excuse me, Ms, I don't think I can sit by her.” Kihyun spoke up and that confused the teacher**

**“Why not? Aren’t you two best friends?” She asked and I sighed**

**“Not anymore.” I tell her in a quiet voice, but still loud enough for her to hear**

**“Well, I can’t change it now, so get in the seats and suck it up.” She told us, and I groaned softly, and I grabbed my stuff and I moved to the front of the room, and I sat down in the first seat, while Kihyun sat down next to me in the second seat. Oh my god kill me now!!**

**\-------**

**“Wait, so the teacher sat you next to him?” Chris asked me as we walked with our lunch in our hands and I sighed and nodded**

**“Yeah, and I tried to tell her to change my seat, and she literally told us to suck it up.” I tell Chris and he rolled his eyes**

**“Wow, that teacher is fucked up.” He told me and I nodded**

**“Yeah, but what can you do? I only have to sit next to him for a month.” I say to him and he scoffed**

**“One month too many.” He says and I laughed and then I see a guy walk in front of us and I roll my eyes… here we go**

**“Be careful, Chris, if you’ve seen that video, then you know about the reputation, this thing has.” He told Chris and I rolled my eyes, and Chris looked angry**

**“You know, I would watch what you’re saying, because one minute you could be talking shit, and then the next minute you’re finding your body stuck in your locker, so watch out, dickforbrain.” Chris told him and left him shocked and we started walking away from him and I felt so happy for Chris, because even though he knows I’m being bullied, he still goes out of his way to protect me… hmm it’s like a second Kihyun. I just hope he doesn’t leave me for my so called ‘reputation’.**

**A/N**

**Here’s chapter 3!!!**

**So I will have more of Kihyun’s P.O.V as much as I can in the later chapters, in the earlier chapters, we’re not going to see as much of his P.O.V!!**

**DON’T BE A SILENT READER, SHARE YOUR THOUGHTS!!!**

**[RAELEE]**


End file.
